


The (ma)Champ-ions

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, F/M, Forest Sex, Large Cock, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Some Machokes find a hot girl and wanna fuck.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Machamp, Original Female Character/Machoke
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	The (ma)Champ-ions

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here! I want to challenge my writing skills, so I'll write basically anything you can ask (so don't be shy)!

Sarah was walking around in the forest, her black hoodie jiggling along with her large breasts. Her short skin tight camo shorts clung to her sizable bubble butt, emphasizing her thick hips and small waist. Bag slung over her shoulder, she sat by the river, watching the helpful Scraggys returning to wherever they came from. She sat there and listened to the forest noises, bird pokemon chirping in the trees, the stream’s sounds soothing her. Watching some Rattatas wander in and out of the underbush, she thought nothing of the rusting noises behind the rock she was leaning against. 

Closing her eyes and sighing in content, she soaked in the beams of sunlight, unaware of the beings sneaking around her. Cracking her eyes open as a twig snapped, she gasped in surprise as she saw the tall muscular bodies of three Machokes. They gazed at her curiously, the three Machokes looking down at her, Sarah staring right back at them. None of them blinked as her eyes darted from each pokemon, Sarah slowly pushing herself up to stand up. All taller than her, the tension was broken as the one Machoke took a step towards her, eyeing her shorts. 

Satisfied with what he saw, or more accurately the lack of pokeballs he saw, the Machoke motioned towards the other two to follow him. His footsteps were strong and heavy as he headed at her, eyes narrowing as he studied her. Now standing just inches away from her with the two other Machokes blocking off her escapes, back pressed against the large boulder behind her. The pokemon reached out and gently stroked her check with its hand, other hand slipping under her hoodie to squeeze her left boob. She could see a bulge forming in his tight black briefs. His intentions now clear, Sarah let out a moan as both his hands played delicately with her breasts, kneading the fat and pulling the nipples. The other two Machokes stood there awkwardly, watching the leader feel up the smaller girl, their own cocks starting to perk up in interest. 

For minutes the pokemon continued his actions, her pussy moistening as she grew more aroused. She could feel his stretched briefs rubbing against her thighs, his cock swelling full. He removed his hands from her breasts and pulled his briefs down, cock jumping out once freed. The Machoke moaned as fresh hair hit his rock hard cock, bobbing in desire. With one hand he pulled her one leg up, using his other to line his throbbing cock up to her pussy lips. Dragging it up and down, a mix of her fluids and he precum dripping down, he nudged the swollen tip in. With his cock head in her narrow passage, he held onto her hip and leg, pulling her off the ground for better access. 

Pushing his hips in, the pokemon let her adjust to his large cock, the pulsating girth and leaking tip sending waves of pleasure through her. Long cock half hilted inside her, the pokemon lowered her one foot back onto the ground, flipping her body so her front pressed against the rocky wall. His cock plunged in deeper at the action, giving one last swell of growth as it fully hardened.

The two Machokes watching the pair had their similarly big cock out, both tugging and rubbing their cocks as they jerked off. The Machoke inside her started to thrust, small gentle movements quickly growing harder and faster, his balls slapping against her as he drove in. He moaned in pleasure and pushed his body more into hers, Sarah now squished between the rock wall and rock hard cock. Increasing his speed, the pokemon held her tightly as he rammed himself in over and over, drawing an orgasm out of Sarah. The repeated squeezes of her walls pleasured the member, the Machokes thrusts growing more erratic as he neared his own climax. All too soon the pokemon came, coating her insides with his seed. 

Stepping back from the wall, the pokemon slid his cock out of her and nodded towards the two jacking Machokes. The two walked over and chose their holes, the one thrusting into her pussy as the other nudged open her mouth. The two stuffed their throbbing dicks inside, immediately setting fast paces as they chased their orgasms. Sarah moaned in pleasure, the cocks twitching inside her signaling their impending release. Shoving their dicks in as far as they could, the pair came together, cocks pulsing as they filled her with their seed. Moaning in delight, Sarah came with them, her juices covering the cock inside her.

Neither cock was satisfied, still hard and seeking relief. The pokemon fucking her mouth took his cock out as the pokemon buried in her pussy lifted her legs up, body in a V shape. The other Machoke lined his cock up with her ass, pushing in with a growl of pleasure. The two ground their cocks into her, hips jerking in excitement. The cocks throbbed inside, the head of the one pushing against her cervix which each thrust. Over and over they plunged into her, using her body for their own pleasures. Forcing her body down further on their cocks, the two pokemon hilted deep and rocked their cocks in, cumming seconds apart from each other.

She could feel her stomach bulge slightly at the loads inside her, a yell of delight escaping her throat as they pumped in. As soon as the streams of cum ended, the two pokemon started right back up. Sarah felt the throbbing cocks swell inside her as they rammed deep inside, two sets of balls slapping her bottom. Grunts of effort and the wet sound of the cocks fucking her holes rang out, her own sharp moans adding to the noise. Driving and pushing themselves in over and over, she could feel the two getting close again, the two falling out of sync as their hips jerked wildly, pulsing girths of the cocks pleasuring her body. The two pokemon sunk their cocks in one last time, unloading for a third time in her tight body. 

As their orgasms came to an end, she could feel the cocks soften as they pulled out of her holes, their creamy cum dripping out. She moaned in delight, the after glow of sex washing over her. The pair went and sat down, over stimulated cocks resting on their thighs as they watched the third Machoke hold her close. The tip of his cock pressed against her pussy as the Machoke nudged slowly into her. As he fed it into her hole, she could swear that the cock was fatter this time round than the last. He set a fast pace, cock slamming in and out causing her boobs to bounce around. Growling in pleasure, the pokemon’s body started to glow. Sarah didn’t notice the evolving pokemon, eyes shut as she focused on the mighty cock fucking her. Opening them in shock, she looked down to see the cock inside her grow longer and thicker, the tip pushing into her cervix as it did so. Sarah orgasmed at the feeling, feeling a second pair of hands reaching over and playing with her boobs as the Machoke evolved into a Machamp. 

Her climax ending, Sarah felt something push against her stomach. She looked down to see a second cock proudly jutting out of the horny pokemon’s body. The Machamp didn’t stick it in her, instead fucking her with his one massive cock, her stomach bulging slightly at the pulsing member. Harsher than before, he thrusted into her overwhelmed body, one set of hands pushing her hips into his, the other fondling her breasts. With a final shove into her and slamming her body into his, one cock came, filling up her womb easily. As his cock pumped into her, she saw as the ignored cock bobbed in desire, the body swelling up even larger.

As he finished unloading inside her, he pulled his spent cock out and replaced it with his throbbing second cock, smashing it deep into her wet pussy. Gripping her waist tightly, other pair of hands changing to hold her hands up, Sarah’s body swung with the power of the pokemon’s thrusts, legs dangling uselessly in the air. Plunging over and over inside her, both his cocks twitched in delight. Ramming further into her, she could feel the cock whack against her asshole repeatedly as he hammered into her. Finally reaching his climax, the pokemon ground his cock deep inside, firing his seed deep into her womb. Sarah watched as her stomach grew mildly at his load.

The two Machokes on the side pushed themselves up and walked over, talking briefly with the Machamp. As they came to a conclusion, Sarah’s body was rearranged. Her one leg dangled over the ground as her other was pointing straight up to the sky. Body parallel with the ground, the Machamp lined one of his massive cocks up with her ass and another with her pussy, plunging them in as one of the Machokes came and slipped in his smaller cock in her pussy. The third pokemon held her shoulders up as he forced his cock through her lips and down her throat.

The three pokemon, all secured inside her now, all started to thrust at once, three pairs of large balls slapping her body with each plunge of their cocks. The many hands pulled her deeper on the throbbing members, boobs being pulled and squeezed as the three pokemon fucked her. Over and over they jammed their cocks in, none of the previous loads able to escape from the tight stretch over their huge dicks. Grinding his hips, the Machoke pounding her pussy started to cum, her body clenching his pumping member, milking it of his load. The Machoke sliding deep in her throat followed close, his cock erupting in her throat, forcing the cum into her stomach. 

Sarah groaned at the feeling of being filled, her stomach giving another swell of growth as more seed was fucked into her stretched out body. As the Machokes neared the end of their orgasms the Machamp shoved his cocks as far into her as he could, the two growing in size as he edged closer and closer. Pressing her body against his, the Machamp’s hips jerked and spasmed as he rocked deep inside. His cocks finally exploded inside her, his loads very obviously much bigger than the Machoke’s. 

The two cock’s twitched as they grew, flooding Sarah full. Even as the two Machokes pulled their spent cocks out of her, the steadily growing cocks continued to fire string after string of cum directly in her. She watched as her stomach swelled at his load, the Machamp roaring in pleasure. He slammed deeper inside as his flow neared its end.

The pokemon started back up immediately, the swollen tips of his cocks still firing more seed inside her womb and ass as he hammered into her. His cocks stopped growing as noticeably, as wide as a beer bottle and nearly twice as long. The Machamp slowed down enough for him to lower her body onto the ground, one set of hands holding her upper thighs to pull and flex her body close to his, the other gripping her waist to hold them at the same height as his massive cocks. 

He leaned heavily into her as he sped up to a brutal pace, Sarah’s boobs swinging wildly at his power. He crammed himself deeper and deeper inside, hilting his cock in with each harsh thrust. Plunging into her the pokemon moaned as he neared another climax. Pulling her legs back and shoving her body towards his hips, he sharply rutted into her, both cocks pulsing with their impending eruptions. Hammering her, he pushed the top half of her body into the ground as he sank his cocks in further, using his weight to fuck her deep. He tilted his head back as he moaned, his cocks twitching as they pumped yet another batch of his seed deep into her. 

She could feel her stomach grow larger at the huge load pushed in, her womb absolutely pack, cum unable to leak out due to the girthy cock. The pokemon continued to push himself into her, rocking back and forth as her clenching body milked his throbbing members. Nearing the end of his climax, the newly evolved pokemon ran one of his four hands over her swollen stomach, mumbling in approval. 

Still impossibly hard, she saw the pokemon take off the belt around his hips. As soon as he did that, she looked down in surprise as what she assumed was his fully sized cocks quickly swelled larger. The pokemon moaned in relief, not able to stop his hips from grinding his engorged cocks into her small body. He fed the growing lengths further into her, the massive cocks forcing her legs apart. 

Moaning in delight, the Machamp fucked her hard and fast, driving his monstrous cocks cocks into her blurry fast. Using his weight to try to bury them completely inside her, he sunk them in which each slam of his hips. Shoving more and more into her, his cocks twitched in desperation, demanding even more stimulus from her stuffed body. Her boobs swung around, bouncing at the power of his thrusts as he repeatedly plunged deep inside. As his hammering grew more erratic, she knew that he was nearing his orgasm. 

He leaned over her submitting body to fully drive himself balls deep in her, her holes forced to stretch even larger as he pumped his seed into her. She could feel her stomach growing with each string from the two cocks, bulging from the heavy loads releasing deep inside. The Machamp pulled her up off the ground, one set of hands keeping her hips flush to his own, firing cocks buried deep inside. His second pair gripped her shoulders tightly as he repositioned her to arch her back, emphasizing her growing stomach. 

His hips jerked every few moments as his cocks continued to flood her insides, Sarah’s cum stuffed body looking as if she was fully pregnant. The Machamp ground into her as his stream finally turned into more of a dribble, her bulging stomach swelling up a few last times as his orgasm came to an end. He pulled her off slightly to slam into her a few last times, a few last giant strings of cum shooting out of his massive cocks before they started to soften. 

The Machamp pet her cum filled stomach as he smiled down, pleased that he (and his friends) were able to breed her up so nicely.


End file.
